


She is different

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has been trying to stay away from her, trying to be more defensive than usual, more guarded than usual and colder than usual when he's around her but when she comes to him in the night, can he really help himself? </p><p>No, he didn't think so either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is different

She was different.

He couldn’t quite explain it he imagined he could if he knew any girls other than Mia and Niska and even then he would struggle to define what she was. Mattie confused Leo but at the same time intrigued him, she had a strange allure to her which Leo tried his hardest to fight. They would be leaving soon and he could not make attachments to people he hardly knew just because they looked pretty. But it wasn’t that, he couldn’t lie to himself she was beautiful yes but she was so much more. She was intuitive, intelligent, resourceful, forward thinking and progressive as far as the plight for a conscious synth went.

He still pushed her away though, he was more defensive, more guarded and cold in her presence yet every time she tried to talk to him he felt warm and it definitely wasn’t because his synthetic parts were overheating, no, they had fixed that years ago. Synths didn’t over heat. Max was getting close to full charge and Leo just hoped that he could somehow forget about her once they left. But he knew the curse of the synthetic would not leave him but he couldn’t imagine what it would be like for Mia, she had grown close to the family and that much was true however the synths were Mia’s family, he was Mia’s family. She belonged with them, with him.

What did that say about Mattie though? He knew it said that he and Mattie should not even try to be close to each other, that Leo was doing the right thing in pushing her away and that he would not regret it in the end and maybe he might even see her again someday when conscious synths have legal rights as people…

So why did he not pretend to be asleep when she walked down to the living room and sat opposite him?

“Hey” She started rather awkwardly but to be fair Leo had never even known a girl properly other than Niska and Mia let alone felt this way about a girl, he didn’t know if he could have even started the conversation.

“Hey” He replied weakly, happy that he could at least make a reply to their awkward start of a conversation. It was 3 am and he wondered briefly if she did this much, come downstairs at early hours of the morning in quiet silence.

“Um, so I know that you probably hate me -”

“Hate you? Why would you ever think that?” He found himself saying, he never told himself to say it, it kind of flowed out of his mouth but it definitely posed a good question. Was he that cold? That guarded? That defensive?

“Well whenever we talk your more defensive and guarded and even sometimes a little cold.” The answer to his previous musings would be yes, a big giant fucking yes.

“I’m sorry” He apologised unsure where else the conversation could possibly go and hoped it wouldn’t steer where he pleaded for it to go.

“Its fine” He knew of course it wasn’t but didn’t say anything “I get it” She added but Leo knew that she definitely did not.

“I don’t think you do Mattie.” He looked up at her, directly in her eyes and tried his hardest not to get so lost in them, even in the dark he could see the brown tinge of her irises shine.

“Why do you think that?” She angrily whispered as they were both fully aware that everybody else was asleep “Why is it so difficult for you to just accept that I am able to comprehend what this means? What it means for you, for them and for the rest of humanity? I understand.” It was never any of those things, he liked her and he was scared of it and it was easier to let her think he didn’t want anything to do with her when really he wanted her bad.

“I have accepted it” He huskily whispered as he stood up and took the space next to her. “That’s not my reason for acting the way I do around you.” He hoped the dark would cover the red blush creeping across his cheeks but he reckoned his beard would also disguise it.

“Then what is?” She took his hands in to hers and he exhaled and looked back in to those bewitching eyes and decided that what he felt did not have meaning in words.

He raised his hand and pushed back a loose hair and gently stroked her cheek relishing the way in which she breathed at the touch of his hand, their eye contact hadn’t yet broke as he brought his head forward and brought their lips together. That was when he closed his eyes to feel the movement of their lips moving in sync with each other and he smiled as he felt her deepen the kiss and push him backwards so he was lying on the sofa. She rested on his stomach as he brought his hands down to her waist and she cupped his face, he felt her wet tongue slide across his lip and he quickly let her gain access. He brought her down from his stomach so that they lay side by side, still tangled in each other’s tongues he brought his hand down further and stroked at her thighs and gasped as he realised that they were bare.

“You weren’t expecting this to happen were you?” He asked slightly amused at her sudden shyness.

“No but it was hot and I, well, um” They shared a laugh at her flustered moment when he captured her lips once more. “I’m glad it did though.” He watched as a smile lit up her face and he beamed before kissing along her jaw and down her neck before returning to her lips.

They broke apart and Leo whispered “You should go back to bed, we wouldn’t want your parents finding us all cuddled up here” He went to place a chaste kiss on her lips when she held her hand over her mouth. He was about to protest when she got up and dragged him upstairs in to her room.

“My parents don’t come in to my room, especially in the mornings” Leo gathered quickly she wasn’t a morning person but luckily she did seem to be a night person and there kissing started all over again.

* * *

Early that morning, whilst tangled up in limbs and mild sweat, holding on to each other, both awake and both grinning like idiots a knock came at the door and Leo almost jumped out of his skin.

“Mattie, its mum do you mind if I come in?” Leo looked frantic; he should’ve known this would happen. He hasn’t been here long and he just slept with their daughter. They were done for but apparently due to Mattie’s constant grin she didn’t agree.

“Mum don't come in, me and Leo just finished fucking the living daylights out of each other and we’re both naked.” If his eyes widened anymore his eyeballs would have fallen out.

“That isn’t funny, young lady and mind your language just because you swear at school doesn’t mean you swear here. I’ll see you at breakfast” Leo looked bewildered and Mattie just laughed before searing his lips in another passionate kiss which he returned fully.

“I don’t know” He said between kisses “how you just did that” He knew he probably shouldn’t be talking whilst making out but she needed to hear this “But it’s made you ten times sexier” She straddled his lap and all of a sudden his words left him.

They were going to be late for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems I'm on the humans band wagon! Won't lie though, this was a little OOC on Leo's part, sorry!


End file.
